


Gravity

by shuangyeer



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuangyeer/pseuds/shuangyeer
Summary: Charles的前夫回来了，陪他开始漫长的戒断*本章1-3





	Gravity

Gravity controls the way we falling

Summary：Erik出狱后和Charles解开误会破镜重圆的故事  
*《逆转未来》颓废查  
*du品戒断  
*请配合音乐食用

一

Charles瘫在那张沙发椅上，窗外漆黑一团，拥簇着压抑的风吹进他真算不上干净的浴袍，敞开的衣带垂在脚边，Charles把左手插进他很久没有修剪过的杂乱头发，又局促不安地摸着长到脸颊上的胡子，右手在拉开的床头柜抽屉里摸索着什么——一枚抑制剂。尽管日子过的昏天黑地，但热潮期前他一定记得。尽管现在他的热潮期非常不规律，还被Hank下达了禁药令。他把左手放平，搭在扶手上，手机震了一下，屏幕成了最亮的光源，Charles放下针管去够手机，一封邮件，他本想忽视它像忽视其他邮件一样，但过度摄入酒精让他的眼睛转动迟缓，不幸瞥到几个字，Charles咽下口腔里那几滴酒，点开那条信息——是Raven

她说：Lenhnsherr问你在哪  
紧接着又弹了几条信息：他说给你发信息你没回。

Charles的手指有点抖，手指使劲抠住屏幕边沿的缝隙，抬起另一只手点进左上角有红点的信箱——令他大失所望，只有一条信息：你在哪。

他划出来，漫无目的的乱翻，眼睛酸涩但懒得眨。他什么时候出狱的？Charles有些茫然，他的记忆还停在自己醉生梦死撤诉的时候。Erik入狱是去年年初了，今年的冬天都已经到来，他们将有两年未见了。

第二天他是被敲门声吵醒的，拉着窗帘的昏暗房间让人失去判断时间的能力。15:29，Charles拿起手机看了一眼，他的眼睛酸涩，头痛欲裂，口腔里弥漫着一股酒的苦味。敲门声好像并不着急，过了一会又响起来，Charles烦躁地翻了个身，把脸埋在枕头里吼了几声，然后跳下床，敞着怀把地板跺的咚咚响，怒气冲冲地拉开门。

“你他妈到底有什么事！“他猛的拉开门，准备骂这个精神病一顿。

“Charles？“门外的人穿着一件灰色大衣，戴着一顶帽子提着一个手提箱。

Charles张着嘴说不出话，Erik就站在门口也沉默着，许久未见的爱人成了仇恨的源头，再重逢共热烈全是美梦。那感觉像吞了一只蝴蝶，在喉咙和食道里留下粉尘，在胃里不停翻腾。

Eril也没说话，他沉默了一会，把手提箱放到地上向前走了一步，Charles向后退了一步，Erik伸出的手僵在空中，但他低着头向前迈了一步，沉默着拿起他散开的衣带，裹住他的身体，小心翼翼地把它们系在他腰上，然后退回原本站的位置，拿起手提箱。

“我能进去吗？“门外的Alpha几乎像个希望得到奖励的孩子一样，等待Charles一个许可。实际上他大可不必，他们到现在都没离婚，这间公寓也是婚后财产，他的结还在Charles生殖腔里。

Charles的眼眶酸疼，大脑里一片空白，不过他很快恢复过来向Erik迈了一步——冲他的鼻子来了一拳。这一拳结结实实打在Alpha的高挺鼻梁上，整个人都向旁边踉跄了一步，Charles又向前迈了一步，揪住他的领子——尽管Erik太高他需要踮着脚——像他第一次吻他一样。但这次不是。

“You Abandana ME！！！“Charles吼着，眼泪滚下来打在Erik衣领上，后者眼睛还没来得及聚焦，鲜血就从Erik的鼻子里滴答滴答地落到Charles手背上，他愤怒地抽泣着松开Erik的领子，用手背狠狠抹了一把脸，那几滴血都被他抹到凌乱的胡子和头发上。

Erik抬手摸了一把，满手的血在皮鞋上滴出朵花来。

“对不起。“他说。

Charles在这一瞬间心脏涌上一股酸涩，冲进他的眼睛里——Erik说对不起的语气，就好像不过是机场广播里告诉乘客飞机延误的抱歉通知，就像是饮料瓶盖里的谢谢你。就如同他Charles所受的一切苦楚，他失去的一切鲜活明亮的生命，都被一句对不起就能挽回的一样。

而他的耿耿于怀与不肯原谅，好像在衬托出Erik的高尚，显现了自己的狭隘。

“我能进去吗？“他仰起头把下巴上的血擦掉，邻居推开门看热闹，Erik没再等Charles回答，自顾自走进去，握着Charles的胳膊，关上了门。

Charles倒抽了一口凉气，惨白着脸色把胳膊抽回来，屋子很黑，Erik沉默着寻找一张干净的纸，地上散落了很多东西，他绊了一跤摸到灯的开关，开关响了几声但灯并没有亮起来，Erik转身看着他，抬起手又擦了一遍血。

“我忘了交电费。“Charles急需来一针。他脱力地坐到堆满东西的沙发上，Erik还记得他们一起挑选它的情景。

“你过得怎么样。“Erik跨过地上一团不知道是什么的东西，走进洗手间，稀释的红哗啦啦流进下水道，他甩了甩手终于找到一块毛巾。

“挺好。“Charles撩开衣袖，找出一根绷带咬在嘴里，布满针孔的手臂上因为刚刚Erik一握渗出细密的血珠。

Erik走过来时Charles把腿缩到沙发上，他拉开窗帘，注意到Omega睡袍里只穿了一条内裤。还有他几乎没有一处好肉的小臂，那和他印象里的Charles的小臂完全不同——甚至是截然相反。他记忆里结实骨骼上包裹柔软有力的肌肉，覆盖一层浅黄色的汗毛，揽过他脖子的手臂，现在布满针孔甚至没一块好肉。

“你他妈在干什么？“Erik抢下他手里的针管，他闻见他身上的味道——他的父亲死于吸毒过量，他知道那个味道。

“还给我。“Charles不耐烦地伸出手，抬起头看他，Erik看不出到底是什么情绪，只看见他不停滚落的眼泪。

Erik没有反应，Charles垂下手拉开抽屉，拿出另一根针管——这次没犹豫，他咬住绷带在Erik反应过来之前把它打进自己的手臂里。

“那是什么？“Erik就着光看那根针管，液体呈不太清澈的黄色。

“Drug，如你所见。“Charles从沙发上站起来，他躲到另一个没有阳光照耀的角落。

“它还在你那。“Erik指结。

Charles讽刺地笑了一声，那听起来非常鄙夷，他没说话，Erik试图去从他浑浊的信息素中辨别自己那一部分，但那完全是徒劳。

“为什么？“Erik颤抖着质问他，“为什么要切掉我给你的那部分？”

“You abandoned me！“Charles重申一遍，“我说过了。”

Alpha怒不可遏地走向他，把胡桃木地板跺地咚咚响，一拳打在Charles躲藏的墙壁上，他吼着反驳——“You abandoned Meee！“

Charles被巨大而痛苦的精神力震慑住了，这是作为Omega的最大缺点。他靠在墙上，显然被吓坏了，他又开始不受控制地流眼泪，Erik意识到自己的失态，停顿了一会收回手，捡起地上散落的衣服，从橱柜里找出一卷快过期的垃圾袋。Charles抱住自己的肩膀，使劲蹭掉让他把气场丢的一干二净的眼泪，用力吸了吸鼻子。

Alpha把房间里所有的窗帘都拉开，Charles抬起手去遮挡光，Erik在房间里巡视了一圈，像是在寻找什么——最终他在Charles的床底下找到了他要的东西。

落满酒渍烟灰的一块棋盘。Erik冲它吹了口气，灰尘就在余晖里跳起舞来，Charles咳嗽了两声，Erik还从他床头柜里找出散落的棋子——一颗不少。他用袖子抹干净土，把棋盘放在几乎肮脏的地毯上，煞有其事地把棋子一颗一颗摆整齐，找出两个不成套的杯子——Charles摔碎了很多。他一言不发，在堆满碗碟的水池里洗了洗。

“来一杯吗？“他从凌乱摆放的酒架上找出一瓶没启封的威士忌，走回房间席地而坐。

Charles从暗处出来，重新裹了裹睡袍，也坐在地上，他不自在地挪动了几下屁股——仿兽毛地毯的毛让他只穿了一层贴身衣物的敏感区不太舒服。他不说话，拿过Erik放在地毯上的酒杯，白王在手里摩挲着。

Charles用拇指勾勒它的纹路，如今算来，也有两年没有摸过棋子了。

Erik等他走第一步，Charles把王前兵挺起两格，Erik抿一口酒也把王前兵挺起两格——他们给了彼此一个易引起激烈的中心争夺的开局。实际上Erik一直觉得国际象棋实际上是暧昧到极致的产物，不停置换着彼此的心思，打破对手的思量，再缚起网将他缠绕其中。

兑了两枚子之后Charles仰起头把杯底剩的几滴一饮而尽，他呼吸不太顺畅，Erik听见他压抑的吐息带着鼻音，像重感冒——有Du瘾的人就是这样。

“和我说实话，Charles，“Erik把酒杯拿在手里转，不容拒绝地问他，“到底是什么？海L因？D麻？”

Charles还是沉重地呼吸着，过了一会才肯说：“合成物。“

“合成物？“Erik的声调拔高了一个八度。

“抑制剂和D品的合成剂，“Charles揉揉鼻子，不耐烦地移动了象，“与你无关。”

“和我没有关系？“Erik的手停下来，难以置信，眼睛里是被深深刺伤的颜色。

“和你没有关系！“Charles躲避着他的视线打翻了棋盘，歇斯底里地冲他大喊。

Alpha沉默着把凌乱的棋子摆好，Charles摇摇晃晃地站起来走向床头柜，路过Erik时光裸的脚腕不小心蹭过他的大腿——平时他不会在短时间用这么大量，但Erik的信息素和Erik Lenhnsherr这个人本身是比Du品还令他为之疯狂，上瘾的东西。

Erik把酒杯放到地毯上，不太稳，他着急地站起来跟着Charles，在他伸手去拉开抽屉的时候Erik拽住他的胳膊，Charles立刻转身，用什么冰凉的东西顶住Erik的胃——一把手枪。

那是一把格鲁公司出产的，以安全和速度被人们所青睐。Erik震惊地看着他，他也紧盯着Erik，他的眼泪又填满眼眶，马上就要掉下来，他的嘴唇紧紧抿成一条缝，藏在不修边幅的胡子里，Erik松开他的胳膊，慢慢举起一只手，另一只手向下走，Charles更加戒备起来，他深吸了一口气。Erik听见子弹上膛的声音。

Erik握住枪口，然后轻轻握住Charles的在枪上的手，木质枪柄微微温暖，Erik看着他的眼睛，握着他的手，缓慢地把枪向上移动，顶上自己的胸口。现在换Charles震惊了，他的蓝眼睛里闪过不可思议，惊恐和一大串其他的复杂情绪，Erik无法辨认。但是具象化的眼泪随着动作流下来，Erik伸出另一只手把他搂紧怀里，Omaga的坚持瞬间就土崩瓦解，他脱力的手指松开，枪掉到地上，被地毯吞没了声响，他把脸埋进Erik两年前入狱前买的那件新衬衫里，眼泪才真真正正地溃了堤，他抬起手抓Erik的袖子，使尽全身力气拧着，被堵在胸口里的空气都像爆炸的气球。Erik的手放在他后颈上，后背上，下巴顶在他头顶，紧紧抱着他。

他们拥抱，流泪，直到Erik低下头想去吻Charles哆哆嗦嗦的嘴唇。

Charles躲开了，像大梦初醒一样迅速后退，用他那件不知穿了多久的睡袍袖子擦干眼泪，转过身背对着沉默的Erik。过了一会他拉开抽屉，拿出一支针管。Erik看见那里堆满了这样的针管。

“出去吧。“Charles低头咬着缠在手臂上的绷带，他的手也抖，眼睛也朦胧，试了很多次都是徒劳，“我不想让你看见我嗨的样子。”

Erik弯腰捡起掉在地上的手枪，把子弹叮当倒在手上，看着Charles乱蓬蓬的头发。

“给我们彼此留一点尊严好吗？“Charles声音颤抖，他抬起头看着天花板。

Erik伸手想去拉他，告诉他这件事他们可以一起解决——他想摊开手说：你看，我这不是回来了吗。

事态没有像他想象的那样发展，他不知道Charles的神经脆弱到睡着时有人大力敲门都会蜷缩在床上哭二十分钟才能缓和。

“别碰我！”Charles又一次打开他的手，和子弹一起摔在地上的还有那支针管。

Erik识趣地走开了，他在衣帽柜的第二个抽屉里找到了公寓的备用钥匙。他走在街上，往便利店走去——Charles缺少很多正常生活的必需品，甚至没有交电费——这也是他没有勇气打开冰箱的原因。便利店还是他入狱前的位置，不过换了一个品牌，他依稀记得街边是有过热狗车的，现在成了墨西哥卷饼车。

“一共多少钱？”Erik把两个篮子放到收银台上，“再交一下电费。先交两百吧。”  
他报出公寓的房间号，被告知已经欠费了，当他还清债款付完电费，他那入狱前的钱包里只剩下十九块三。

售货员看了一眼屏幕，剩下这一大堆东西需要将近五十美金，而眼前这位先生——衣冠楚楚的先生脸上露出为难的神色，售货员心下了然——他的钱远远不够。

“我可以为您留着这些东西，先生，”他说，“您住的不远，我可以等您拿钱再来。”

“谢谢。”Erik有些窘迫地把钱包装进口袋，他不知道原来物价涨得这么快。

这套两居室的公寓，是Charles看了很多套房才选中的，他叫它“爱的小窝”。Erik喜欢它的阳台和明亮通透的房间，而Charles最爱它开放式的厨房。他坚决不使用时下最流行的密码门锁，坚持要装传统的钥匙锁。

当Erik把钥匙插进发涩的孔里时，他听见屋子里传来沉闷的响声。他慌里慌张地推开门进去，被门口的地毯边绊了一跤——家里到处都被Charles铺满了地毯，为了能光着脚到处跑。房间门虚掩着，Erik冲进去，看见打碎的威士忌瓶和旧物资上的新污渍，Charles就跪在床边，像被掰断翅膀的伯劳鸟。他那件暗红色的丝绸睡袍上沾染了新的血迹——Charles划伤了自己的手腕。Erik拿起他的绷带，把它缠绕在上面。Erik不知道他到底是故意的还是不小心，Charles不知道他包扎伤口这么熟练。

Charles的呼吸还是很沉重，带着浓浓的鼻音，Charles撑着床想站起来，但他的腿在刚刚摔下来时扭伤了，Erik转身去收拾他弄脏的地毯，他捡起几块碎玻璃放在窗台上，意有所指地看向Charles：“别光脚。”

Charles把脸隐藏在半长的头发里，把光裸的小腿往回缩了缩。Erik伸手握住他的脚踝，把它拉出来，使Charles被迫看着他。

“我闻见什么不对劲。“Erik的眼睛在Charles惊魂未定的脸上搜寻他想要的东西。

“放开我。“Charles试图收回腿，但Erik力气很大，他感觉到自己不太对劲。

Erik深吸了一口气直起身体，松开Charles，眼睛里的光暗下来：“你发情了。”

Erik用“发情”这样下流的字眼，而不去使用一个得体Alpha该用的“热潮期”，他的想法昭然若揭，他的每一个字音都落在他的心跳上，Charles那浆果和朗姆混合的信息素就爆满了整间屋子，浆水溅到墙壁上，被阳光蒸发出橡木储酒桶的味道。

Erik毫不掩饰自己的贪婪的欲望，闭上眼睛将它们吸进自己的肺里。然后他再低下头逼近眼神涣散的Omega——“你两年来没释放过自己的信息素？”

尽管胡子拉碴头发不剪，Charles的蓝眼睛始终没有蒙尘，它们还像从前一样摄人心魄。本能开始控制他们的行为，Erik缓慢向他靠近，就好像隐藏在草丛中的猎豹，Charles试图把自己再缩小一点，但向伴侣靠近的Omega本能让他失去了行动力。

“回答我，是不是？“Erik露出很满意的表情，他抬起Charles的下颌，用拇指拨弄着他的下唇。

是。Charles眼睛涣散地张着嘴，他的喉咙像吞了一块烧红的铁，炙热地说不出话。

“我知道了。“Erik用另一只手抹去Charles脸上的眼泪，刚擦完一滴又落下来一滴，好像永远也擦不完。Erik把他从地上拉起来，拉近自己怀里，Charles没再挣扎，他闭上的蓝眼睛里有释放和晦涩的抹不去的经历。

他抓住Erik后背单薄的衬衫，Erik就低下头去吻他紧闭的流泪的眼睛，细细密密的吻无声地说着爱与恨交织的想念，Charles昏昏沉沉地抬起头去迎合他，他的胡渣让Erik有种奇幻的感觉——好像他离开后Charles被掉了包。但那不重要，他知道这就是那个和他在深夜相拥而眠的Charles。

他低下头，更深地去搜刮Charles酒味的口腔，Charles的身体向后倒去，他就更用力地撑住他的身子，粗重的呼吸和胡乱的脚步带着他们摔在床垫上，手在Charles有些臃肿的腰上划动。Charles突然睁开眼，几乎眩晕地看着Erik闭着的眼睛。他手上多了很多茧子。Charles有种不太好的感觉，在热量都向小腹涌去时一股寒意窜进他的胸口——他把手神经Erik的衬衣里，摸到他肋骨上有三条不小的凸起。

是疤。Charles把头偏向一边，在Erik疑惑的眼睛中扯掉他的衣服——左边的肋骨处有三条将近三公分的疤，随着他的呼吸和肌肉动着。

“他们对你做了什么？“Charles的头发散乱地铺在床上，还抬起手去整理Erik垂在额前的碎发。

Erik没说话，只是低下头去吻他魂牵梦绕的侧颈，Charles的头发跟着他偏过的头移动，Alpha的手扯开他系上的睡袍带子，把他们摊开在他身下，再把指尖滑过Charles裸露在空气里的每一寸肌肤，最后把手伸进那个藏匿于森林中的湖泊，那儿正跟着Omega的心跳吐露出透明的爱液，Erik摩擦了几下他的阴茎，拧几下他下体充血的唇瓣，就打湿了Erik的手指，Charles的呻吟因为鼻音听起来更像嘤咛。Erik用阴茎顶上他的大腿内侧，嘴唇在他说不上柔软的胸口流连，含住这个，又舍不得那个冷落，用牙齿研磨着，Charles叫出来，腿习惯性地抬起搭在Erik腰上，内裤被扔到地上，Erik的裤子和腰带也是——那条菲拉格慕的腰带——Charles送的。

他们交换的津液从Charles合不上的嘴角流下来，打湿了波西米亚印花的床单，Erik把性器顶在入口处，Charles就叫了出来。

“这么敏感？“Erik停下来笑着看他，伸出一根手指往里钻。

Charles抬起手挡住眼睛不去看他，却被握住了手腕，这一次很轻柔，Charles睁开湿润的眼睛，感受着Erik缓慢地插入，插入他那个两年来没容纳过任何物体的甬道，他扬起脖子小声地叫，试图放松地去再次接纳这根大东西，Erik沉重的呼吸落在他耳边，当整根没入时Charles面色潮红，呼吸凌乱不堪，手指无意识的拧着床单，Erik低下头继续吻他，好像要把这两年里缺失的都补回来，Charles的胸腔砰砰作响，尽力用他那不停被引力往下拉的无力舌头去迎合他。

Erik抽动起来，Charles张开嘴想叫，却被更用力地吮吸住嘴唇，他只能跟着节奏呜呜地喊着，Erik加快速度，只进入了二分之一他就流下眼泪，Erik吓坏了，他退出来，小心翼翼地捧着他的脸，近乎虔诚地去吻他湿答答的睫毛。

“Charles？“他说。

Charles睁开眼，眼泪在眼光下让世界变得遥远又模糊，Erik的声音听起来也很飘渺，他抿着嘴摇摇头，Erik的眼眶就发红了。

“进来。“Charles说。

Erik好像得到指令的士兵，一下又捅进最里面，Charles哭叫着蜷缩起脚趾，向上逃去，Erik按下他的肩膀没有停下，Charles不知道什么时候射了精，不应期的酸胀让他不满足于只是这样，Charles把手指插进Erik的头发里，后者了然，开始使用他们从前常用的那种频率，Charles的眉头因为快感紧皱，Erik腾出一只手扶住他晃动的脸，试图抚平它们，Charles睁开浸满眼泪的蓝色眼睛——他知道Erik爱惨了他这双弥漫着情欲的眼睛。

Erik看出他疲惫的意图，用嘴唇贴上他的额头，Charles呢喃的说话声被淹没在呻吟和喘息里，嘴里，鼻腔里都满满的是Erik那极有辨识度的信息素味。Charles在Erik的后背上抓出几条血痕，把Alpha疼的呲牙咧嘴，报复性地狠狠碾压他的敏感点，Omaga哭叫着高潮了，Erik就捅进了宫口，他睁大了茫然的蓝眼睛，Erik把脸埋进Charles的乱发中，咬住他的腺体。

Charles突然回过神，推搡着Erik的胳膊着想把自己挣脱出来，饶是Erik再迁就他，已经要准备成结的本能也不会让他离开。精液充满子宫的时候Charles停止了挣扎，他一动也不多，眼睛恢复了死寂，Erik过了很久才抽出来，他立刻拽过被子把自己裹了个严实，Erik的惊愕和受伤让Charles低下头去。

他把即将溢出的眼泪抹到被子上。我不想这样的。他在心里说，我过不去那道坎。

Erik捡起一件衣服擦了擦下体的污物，沉默地将自己的身体离他远一点，从柜子里翻出一条干净的内裤，随便套上一件外套，走了出去。他在门口的储物柜上找到了Charles的钱包，他点了点，大概够买那些必需品了。

直到走在街上，Erik才觉得不妥起来——他按照以前不分你我的习惯做事了，而实际上，有六百多个暗无天日的日夜像海沟一样横亘在他们之间。Erik伤害他，Charles起诉他，然后他们在法庭上见面，Charles那该死的骄傲的头颅不肯低下，掌握了一切证据——Erik想说事情并不是这样的，但他根本无法为自己辩解。他记得自己被带走的时候，Charles隔着人群望了他一眼，这个画面在他脑海里不停回放着，监狱灰色的墙壁就像电影幕布，一遍一遍重映着他们的过往。

Erik不知道，在他的身影消失在那扇门后，Charles转过身抬起头看着法院庄严的穹顶，试图压抑下自己忏悔的冲动。

当Erik回去时，Charles已经睡着了，他悄无声息地把房间收拾干净，洗干净的衣物搭在不太够的阳台上——他最喜欢的开放式阳台上。Erik喜欢这种感觉，说不清楚，观赏性很好的空间充满生活气息让他漂泊不安稳的心脏可以有承托的位置。

当清点完所剩的盘子时，他发现Charles站在他身后，还穿着他那件暗红色的睡袍，敞开着衣带。

那天晚上他们又做了一次，这次Erik在他高潮后想退出去自己解决剩下的，被Charles拉住胳膊——“没事的。”他说。

大约两点半，Charles做了个梦被惊醒了，他躺在床上，看着窗外将亮未亮的天，听着书页被风出出哗啦哗啦的声音和Erik平缓的呼吸，昏昏沉沉地想起去年秋天他在随手拿来的本子上用没什么水的钢笔写下一段话——

“或许再见面时，我们不会有埋怨，只是像许久未见的老朋友那样淡然处之，一点点聊起那时我们的冲动，遗憾与青涩，把所有的酸楚都扔进垃圾桶。”  
末了，Charles空的那两行像是迟疑了很久，才坚定地在页脚写下——“如果真的能够重来一次，我或许还会选你。”

二

Summary：Erik入狱的原因和他入狱后Charles精神崩溃的原因

*建议配合音乐食用《Writing’s on the Wall》  
*雷点极多，请自行躲避

‘Thy adverse party is thy advocate‘

Erik入狱前两个月——

“你答应我了！“Erik歇斯底里地冲他吼着，通红着眼睛，脖子暴起青筋，双手握拳在空中挥舞着，“Charles！到底为什么！“

“我向你道歉！但我的工作……“Alpha愤怒的精神力不停对Omega施压，Charles头疼地往后退了一步，“等你冷静下来我们再谈吧。”

“工作！！“Erik抢过他手里的文件撕了个粉碎往空中一抛，“Charles Xavier！你的工作是美国总统还是联合国负责人！”

“我说过我想先让事业平稳下来！“Charles也吼回去，甩开他伸出的手，“Erik，Erik！”

“你根本不能仅仅满足于平稳！“Erik咬牙切齿地吼着，“到底什么样的野心让你去杀死一个生命！！”

Charles抿着嘴不说话，他还穿着整齐的蓝色衬衣。突然他的手机响了，Erik先他一步从桌子上拿起来快步像阳台走去。

“你他妈要干什么？“Charles追上他，但晚了一步，Erik已经把他还在响铃的手机往楼下一摔，十几层的楼高摔不成粉末也拼不回来了，“Erik Lenhnsherr——你真他妈的是个疯子！”

Erik猛的回头对他怒目而视：“我就是疯子！！“

强大的精神力把Charles从生理上被压制了，红着眼睛一句话也说不出来。

“你瞒着我去堕胎？Charles Xavier！你到底多他妈冷血！“Alpha使劲抓住他的手臂，力道之大应该能留下淤青，他的手背暴怒地凸起血管，“那是我的孩子——我们的孩子！”

“别拿上世纪那套Omega准则来要求我！“Charles不知道哪来的力气使劲把Erik往窗口一推，要不是Erik反应快，他的下场估计就是手机那样了，“我不是你的附属品！”

“我从没那样想过！“用手背狠狠抹一把眼睛是他作为一个Alpha最后底线，“你答应我了！我们约定了！那个该死的——见鬼的承诺！”

“你知道我为了我的研究付出了多少吗？“Charles眼睛里也全是泪水，“你不知道！”

“我现在知道了！“Erik抓着他往屋里走，重重的摔上门，把他推到墙上发出一声闷响，扣住他的后颈，迫使Charles仰起头去和他接吻。

“操你的你在干什么！“Charles狠狠咬住他的舌头，腥味弥漫开来，Erik吃痛的松开他，用虎口一抹就是一手血。

这下Erik的眼睛彻底被愤怒蒙蔽，将Charles打横抱起来向卧室走去，失重和暴躁让Omega不停大叫扭动着，最终他被脸朝下使劲扔在床上，厚厚的床垫被砸出一个坑。

“你他妈要干什么——“Charles支起手臂想坐起来起来，但Erik从他后方压下来，沉默着暴怒的威压像塑料膜蒙住他的口鼻，凸起血管的手使劲撕扯着他的西裤，Charles颤抖着试图踢打他，但Erik只用一只手就把他的双手铐起来，Charles的恐惧已经弥漫进整颗头颅，毫无意识地喊着：“放开我！”

Erik把Charles那件不成样子的裤子刺啦一声拽下来，内裤也被扯得发出线崩断的声音，他毫不犹豫地低头咬住Charles脖子上的腺体，Omega的眼睛瞬间就浸满了颤抖的泪水，他的嗓子呜咽，咒骂都被生理本能扭曲了调子，变成狠不起来的呻吟，但他的拳头还有劲，挣脱了Erik的手在空中挥舞——碰！

Erik毫不在意地往床单上吐一口血沫，将性器随手套弄了几下就往Charles的臀缝里顶，Charles僵着脖子还在胡乱喊着什么，但那一瞬间涨大的疼痛就让他头脑发昏，未经扩张润滑的干涩甬道正抗拒地挤压着不理智的入侵者。Erik也不好受，他耳朵蜂鸣着几乎听不见任何声音，晃动着胯还在往里顶，他伸出手按住Charles的后颈，把他的脑袋按在厚床褥里，Omega的啜泣和哭喊就被布料窒息了。

没多久Charles的身体松懈湿润起来，叫喊的声音不全是脏话，Erik开始毫无技法的单一插动，粗暴又直接地往最里面顶，每一次都堪堪顶在他没打开的宫口，Charles费力地拧住床单，大张着嘴喘息。Alpha的每一次抽插都带着淋淋汁水，甚至将里面的软肉都带出一些，下一次挺进又几乎将囊袋都顶进去。

现在的Erik和以前的Erik简直判若两人，除了低喘没有别的声音。Charles向来是心急的那个，而他在性爱中表现出难以想象的温柔和十足的耐心，几乎使Charles有时希望他能稍微野蛮点——但绝不是像现在这样，像真正的野兽交合一样。

Charles的阴茎在亚麻床单上摩擦着发疼，他试图去缓解，但Erik先他一步，毫无策略地碾压他的敏感点，揉搓了两下就让它射了自己一手，Omega在野蛮的快感中哭喊着，但Erik依旧没停下动作，他把满手的精液都抹在Charles高高翘起的屁股上，大腿根上。

然后Erik在他毫无准备的情况下，不给一点预兆狠狠捅进了他的生殖腔。Charles尖叫着哭泣，剧烈的被撑开的痛苦让他的肩胛骨不停抽搐着，小腹绞动着像锥子刺进他的大脑，痛苦让他的肌肉——每一块肌肉，都紧绷着要夹断什么似的。

Erik因为射精的快感咳了一声，脑子在成结后恢复一线清明，试图搀扶起Charles，但Omega一动不动，眼睛也不眨，任由Erik把他翻过来，悔恨地道歉，自己只是呆滞地看着天花板，衣服敞开着，光裸着肚子和沾满精液的大腿，还有合不上的肉缝。Charles一句话也不说，把自己摊开着，Erik慌张地去扣他衬衣的扣子——但已经不见了三颗，根本扣不上。他捧起Charles的脸，近乎虔诚地落下歉意的吻，亲吻他的脸颊，眼角。唯独不肯亲吻他苍白的嘴唇。

Charles能感觉到液体正从他肿胀的阴唇中流出来，但他任由自己像被随意扔在凌乱布料上的五美金一晚的红灯区小巷妓女一样，只是躺在那一言不发。过了一会Erik走开了，他听见他关门的声音。

于是他下了床，去洗澡，把自己继续放松下来的身体放在滚烫的水下淋了十几分钟，他睁着眼，干涩的泪腺进了水，Charles的眼泪就涌出来，随着水流进下水道。腺体破损的表皮被冲的刺痛，直到他们那个小热水器跟不上流水的速度。在水里又洗了一遍脸，使劲搓了搓自己的肩膀，找出一条干燥厚实的浴巾把自己裹起来，拿出一只超市里买的陶瓷杯倒上高度数的酒，从床头柜上摸到Erik的烟盒。但他的头发湿漉漉的滴水，打湿了那支烟。他打开烟盒——但刚刚那是最后一支。

哦，Charles昏昏沉沉的想，他们在备孕。

一个月后Erik收到法院通知，他的Omega将他告上法庭，罪名——婚内强奸。

Charles做了笔录递交了证据，再见面是开庭那天，他穿着灰色的囚服，Charles穿着蓝色西装。很快就结束了，他根本就没写答辩状，原告的位置好像是陪审团的一样，Erik只是沉默的听着，甚至不做任何辩护。他镇定地坐在那，讶异于自己的平静，唯一将他打入深渊，使他浑身冰凉的是Charles转身离去时的眼睛。

几周后Charles又回到了工作里，他研发的项目已经接近尾声了，他承载的期望极高，几乎已经预订了圈内所有新闻的头条——“破碎婚姻后重新振作的Omega精英”。他忙的连轴转，几乎没有时间去想起Erik，他几乎痛恨自己的冷血——Erik说的对，他就是残忍又冷血。

“你最近还好吧？“Raven拎着行李箱站在他家门口，“我想来陪陪你。”

“你想住在案发现场体验生活？“Charles手里拿着一杯黑咖啡，盯着手里的文件，他觉得自己完全不需要，一天工作十几个小时都还在盘算着怎么再剥削一下睡眠，怎么会挤出时间去想Erik？距离他入狱已经过去了将近一个月，但发布会就在后天。他停下手里的事情抬头看Raven，过了很久他抛出一个问题。

“你觉得我爱他吗？“Charles看起来有点迷茫，Raven上一次见他这个表情的时候他问的问题是‘我要和他结婚吗？’。

Raven给出了同样的答案：“只有你自己知道。“

“我是说——我甚至不会觉得难过或痛苦。“

“那是好事。“Raven说。

当天他穿着那件蓝西装，打着一条暗红色的领带，也许是因为睡眠不足，他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，不停祈祷一会不要出差错，终于轮到他发言，Charles站起来将PPT投到他身后的幕布上，但一阵眩晕将他摔倒在地上，媒体举着的摄像机记录下他像个突然被抽走骨架的布娃娃一样摔在地上，伴随着整个演播厅的惊呼，他的眼睛无法对焦。

有人说要打电话给医院，但Charles说他没事，他几乎听不见自己的声音，有人把他扶起来，给他递水，他甚至拿不住水杯，最终有个女孩递来一块巧克力，他勉强吃下去后胃里升腾起一股翻天覆地的搅动——哇啦一声，他把巧克力，水，早上吃的三明治，一并吐到了演播厅的地毯上。

等他再醒来的时候，他已经躺在医院里了，Raven站在他床旁边抱着手臂和医生说着什么，空气中弥漫着福尔马林的味道。

“你醒了？感觉怎么样？“医生走过来，这个Beta身上散发着温热的信息素味。

Charles困惑地看着她，把目光投向Raven，他的妹妹一言不发，伸手拉住他病床的挡板。

“我怎么了？“他的嗓子疼的像火烧一样，鼻腔里还是呕吐过的干苦味。

“恭喜你，“医生笑的非常开心，好像这好事发生在她身上一样，”你怀孕了。尽管才三个月，但胎儿发育的非常好。“

Charled的大脑停顿了两秒，意识到这并不是某个电视台的整蛊节目，这些天他胸闷，呕吐，没食欲，睡眠不好，头痛，腰痛……总之妊娠初期的一切症状他都有。Charles用他输着液的手掀开身上薄薄的被子，看着自己几乎看不出变化的小腹，医生还在喋喋不休的说着注意事项，开好了叶酸交给尽力表现的开心的Raven，转身去看另一个病人。

他们在医院门口打了辆车，Raven把他送上后座，自己坐在前座，上楼时甚至没让他自己提那几盒大约只有五百克的药。

胎儿发育到四个月的时候，Charles经常做事时突然开始哭，嚎啕大哭，就好像他的世界每天都要崩塌好几回似的。Raven逼迫着他去看医生，诊断报告上写着他严重的病情，医生说他这样的情绪已经威胁到胎儿发育了。

他怀孕五个月时，有天半夜Raven被厨房里的噪音吵醒，她看见冰箱前蹲着一个漆黑一团的人影，Charles光着脚蹲在冰柜前，抱着一大桶冰激凌，Raven打开灯，Omega吓了一跳，他几乎跳起来，但日渐臃肿的腰臀让他的动作非常笨拙，脑袋撞到了冰箱门上，凌晨三点Raven抱着Charles在路上几乎打不到一辆去医院的车。

几小时后他躺在病床上睡着了，眼睛下一片乌青，头发打绺，胡子没刮。只有心跳检测器哈在黑暗里幽幽的亮着蓝光，医生掀开Charles身上的被子，用手机照亮他放在床边的手腕——那上面深深浅浅都是划痕，有边界不明显的，有边界锋利细长的，甚至还有刚刚结痂的。医生带着Raven走出病房，她靠在墙上把脸埋进手里，沉默的医院走廊灯偶尔闪一下，她用手掌搓着脸发出干燥的声音，沿着墙边缓缓蹲下去。

“胎儿呢？“她疲惫地抬起头，眼睛里都是红血丝，”之前说会影响发育。“

医生没说话，只是看着她。

Raven沉默了很久，最终抬起头换了个说法：“他——或者她，还有可能出生吗？”

“我希望你能承受住。“

“你说吧。“Raven的脚腕冰凉。

“最多再保两个月。“医生说完离开了，剩下Raven独自一人在走廊里，她索性坐到地上，透过门缝去看病床上的Charles。

但事情发生的比医生预想的还要快，那天Raven从超市回来，买了很多蔬菜，Charles刮了胡子，还去剪了头发，好像回到了那个意气风发的少年时候，甚至主动参与晚餐的制作，Raven被他感染了，也兴高采烈地相信一切都会变好。

“你遇见什么高兴事了？“Raven把阳台上的衣服收紧房间，天看起来快要下雨。

Charles转身看着她，眼睛里都是欣喜，用手小心翼翼地捧着他隆起的肚子：“他今天踢我了——也许是她。”

Raven走过去抱着她的哥哥，眼泪悉数都落到地上，Charles拉着她的手放在自己肚子上，让她去感受那个新生命，新开始。也许一切都会变好，那天Raven觉得医生那句话简直就是误诊。

“这个小东西会出生在冬天。“Charles摸着自己的肚子，浑身散发着孕期Omega的香甜味，Raven忍不住猛吸了好几次。

“你等我洗个澡，咱们再吃饭。“Raven向浴室走去，她也需要一点仪式感。

那天晚上Charles提出要散步，Raven帮他把鞋子穿好——他的肚子让他弯腰都困难了。

他们去了离家最近的公园，晚上没什么人，只有遛狗的人和不肯回家的小孩，他站在游乐区的旁边，看着蹲在沙子里的小孩和滑梯上稍大一点的，他们的家长疲惫地坐在旁边的石椅上，Charles用手扶着腰，一名推着婴儿车的母亲看到他，让自己大一点的孩子去找他玩。

回程时他心满意足地挽着Raven的胳膊，全然不知自己已经走了一个小时没有休息，在离家最后一个路口时他说想喝点什么，Raven让他等一会儿，自己去买一杯热牛奶之类的。他站在路口，轻轻锤着自己酸痛的腰，夏天黏糊糊的潮湿暖流让他出了点汗，车流照亮了纽约的夜晚，但他心脏里那种浓浓的不适感又突然出现，好像被截取了呼吸，耳朵嗡鸣着。他不知道自己迈开腿走向前，旁边的人喊他，但他根本听不见。Raven结完账还没走出便利店，透过橱窗看见他摇摇欲坠的背影。

“Charles！“她喊着，但一辆鸣着笛的货车隔断了他们之间的画面。

那辆车呼啸而过，Charles像大梦初醒一样转头去看他，第二辆车在他身后急刹，然后是第三辆。Omega捧着自己的肚子，一阵绞痛钻上来，然后他失去意识摔在了柏油路上。

“Charles——“Raven冲向他，热牛奶撒了一地。

——————

“以后还能怀的。“医生说，而Charles只是盯着医院惨白的天花板，一滴眼泪顺着眼角流进头发里，他翻了个身，把自己缩成一图，手放在自己的肚子上，重新把眼睛闭了起来，右眼的眼泪流进左眼里，最后再滴进床单里。

“以后还能怀的。“半年前他选择堕胎时医生也这么说，他说Charles的身体状况不适合怀孕，又综合考虑他的工作后，告诉他胎儿在这种环境下长大可能会导致发育不良，有早产的可能，甚至会有先天性残疾。于是Charles决定舍弃这个孩子，并且不告诉Erik。

时间翻回现在，Charles刚洗完澡穿着件Erik新买的干净白色睡袍，睡着大概有一会了，Erik站在阳台上打电话，一会是听说他出狱要重新聘用他的公司，一会是Azazle问他还适应吗，他关上阳台门防止吵醒生物钟混乱难得安稳睡着的Charles，向公司说会晚点复职，回答Azazle自己确实不适应。

“别说你不适应了，“电话那头的Azazle说，“我他妈都不适应了。”

他们说了点别的，Azazle突然停顿了，问Erik知不知道Charles流过两次产。

“两次？“Erik透过阳台的玻璃门看了一眼紧闭着的房间门。

Azazle犹豫着告诉Erik去年夏天发生的事，并传了一张照片——Charles在公园里拍的那张照片，Raven把图片发到了社交软件上，照片里的Omega穿着一件白色的衬衫，头发稍微有点长，一只手撑着自己的腰，一只手放在隆起的肚子上，微笑地看着镜头。

他挂了电话，呆滞地看着楼下，那感觉好像被拳击手冲着肋骨来了一下，和昨天Charles给的根本不能相比，他宁愿Charles将他的鼻梁折断，也比缄口再三的好，这种难以名状的感觉根本不是一把刀——是无数镜子的碎片，从他四周靠过来，缓慢又真切地割开肌肉。

Erik沉默着走回房间坐到床边，尽管Charles被他努力放轻的脚步声吵醒了，但还是闭着眼睛背对着他。过了一会，Erik缓慢地躺在他旁边，用胸口贴着他的后背，手臂环着他的身体，下颌贴着他的头顶。Charles就这样由他抱着，睁开眼睛看着墙壁发呆，Erik换了个姿势，把头埋进他的颈窝，嗅他细微的信息素味。

“为什么不告诉我？“他的嘴唇贴着Charles有点凉的皮肤，声音沉闷带着鼻音。

Charles没说话，他转头去看他，Erik的手臂伸到他身子底下把他圈起来，就好像松开手他就会像蝴蝶飞走。

“为了睡个好觉。“Charles的手指揪着床单，移开目光，“你又知道什么。”

“我也失去了很多。“Erik把手臂收紧了一点。

Charles从鼻子里笑了一声，很轻蔑，脸上露出一个讽刺的表情。Erik不太熟悉他那个把眉毛撇下嘴角扯起来的笑容，应该是后来的习惯。

“得了吧Erik，“Charles的胸口激烈的起伏着，他快速地晃着脑袋，“这弥补不了你干过的事。”

“你知道我干了什么。“Erik试图让他冷静下来，但他搂得越紧，Charles的情绪就更激动。

“我只知道你夺走了我最珍贵的东西。“Charles过度换气了，他的脸色惨白但嘴唇和眼睛通红。

过了很久Charles的呼吸才平稳下来，而Erik放松了自己无意识收紧的手臂，用嘴唇贴着他的头发，他刚过洗澡还带着潮湿的气息。

“你一定觉得我很蠢。“Charles又开始控制不住的流泪，他迅速擦掉眼窝里汪着的眼泪。

Erik支起身体看着他，伸手去擦他躲闪的眼泪：“都是我的错。“

那一瞬间Charles意识到他们的感情就像八音盒，被时间灰尘一层一层裹起来，过上一百年——这个时限取决于Erik什么时候来道歉，吹走灰尘，再拧上发条，它还会叮叮咚咚地响起来。

TBC  
还没完……本来写这个为了开车怎么会变成这样……

《Writing’s on the Wall》这个歌名出自《但以理书第五章》，书中写到“伯沙撒王为他的一千大臣设摆盛筵，有人的指头显出，在王宫与灯台相对的粉墙上写字。王看见写字的指头，就变了脸色，心意惊惶。”这个词组在英文里暗指将有不好的事情发生，中文名为《不祥之兆》。——网易云评论

开头那句话来自于莎翁十四行诗第35首  
No more be grieved at that which thou hast done:  
别再为你冒犯我的行为痛苦：  
Roses have thorns, and silver fountains mud;  
玫瑰花有刺，银色的泉有烂泥，  
Clouds and eclipses stain both moon and sun,  
乌云和蚀把太阳和月亮玷污，  
And loathsome canker lives in sweetest bud.  
可恶的毛虫把香的嫩蕊盘据。  
All men make faults, and even I in this,  
每个人都有错，我就犯了这点：  
Authorizing thy trespass with compare,  
运用种种比喻来解释你的恶，  
Myself corrupting, salving thy amiss,  
弄脏我自己来洗涤你的罪愆，  
Excusing thy sins more than thy sins are;  
赦免你那无可赦免的大错过。  
For to thy sensual fault I bring in sense--  
因为对你的败行我加以谅解--  
Thy adverse party is thy advocate--  
你的原告变成了你的辩护士--  
And 'gainst myself a lawful plea commence:  
我对你起诉，反而把自己出卖：  
Such civil war is in my love and hate  
爱和憎老在我心中互相排挤，  
That I an accessary needs must be  
以致我不得不变成你的助手  
To that sweet thief which sourly robs from me.  
去帮你劫夺我，你，温柔的小偷！

三

*逆转du品戒断查  
*自行避雷  
*PWP

Summary：Charles完全戒毒最后一阶段撞上了热潮期

‘我不听你的都不行。‘

Charles今天早上醒来后一直处于某种介于暴躁与隐忍之间的状态中，到处翻找。Erik坐在沙发里观察着他的动作——直到他开始在床上颤抖，叹气，眼泪汪汪，呼吸沉重潮湿。他意识到奇迹并没有出现，Charles毒瘾发作了，Hank没有把抑制剂和海洛因里的成分换成葡萄糖或维生素，而前几天的久别重逢的温存让他几乎忽视了Charles严重的药物成瘾。

Charles突然从床上跳下来，急冲冲地往门口走。

“戒美沙酮比戒海洛因还难。“Erik站伸手抓住他的手臂拦住他的去向。

“不行，不可能，“他湿漉漉的睫毛发着抖，来回在屋子里走着，翻箱倒柜试图找他那些针管和瓶瓶罐罐，“你他妈把我的药放哪了？”

“我扔了。“Erik歪着抬头看他，眼睛里俨然一副大局在握的样子。

“你扔了？“Charles的声音陡然高了起来，他抓起手边的电话拨出Hank的号码，Erik因他对那串数字熟悉程度而涌起一股无名火。

“我的美沙酮被——扔了，“他使劲抓着手机，“你能——你还有美沙酮吗？”

“Erik说…你要戒美沙酮了，“Hank接通电话后往倾斜了身体试图离听筒远点，“不过我也觉得，现在是时候了。”

“今天？“Charles转头对Erik怒目而视，“你了解我情况吗？你才回来几天？”

Hank舔了舔嘴唇，他怕Charles的口不择言会导致这个情绪同样不够稳定的Alpha作出些什么伤害他的事来。但他只是抱着胳膊靠在门框上，甚至还表情轻松的笑了笑：“我问了所有人你的情况，还看了你的处方。”

“谁他妈让你动的？“Charles伸手想揪他的领子，没想到反倒被捉住手腕，Charles跟他较着劲，Erik把他往后推他就往前使劲，Erik一撤劲他就自己扑进他怀里，在反应过来之前Erik已经迅速把他环在胸前，找了个舒服的姿势安生坐着了。

Erik Lenhnsherr拿下第一分！

Hank有点疑惑电话那头传来的奇怪声音到底是什么：“美沙酮使用将近三周了，你在听吗Charles？“

“是的，在听，“Erik把下巴搭在他颈窝处替他回答，“继续说。”

Hank把下巴往后缩了一下。

Charles把手机换了一边，Erik被他晃来晃去半长的头发弄得又痒又气，伸手去把他不听话的头发拢到一起，Charles根本没反应过来，一边讲电话一边任他用手指梳理自己乱蓬蓬的头发，Erik下意识伸手往后摸——找皮筋。

但是没有皮筋，Erik靠在沙发上Charles坐在他腿上，歪头用脸颊和肩膀夹住手机，左手在右手腕上摸索着，却只摸到该清洗的沙发套和光溜溜的皮肤——习惯还在指引着他们做几年前的习惯性动作。

“Charles？“Hank基本上猜到那边正在发生什么，恨不得赶紧挂掉电话，“一会我给你发信息，关于…注意事项。”

Hank的信息发过来，一长串后输入中的圆圈转了好久，最后憋出来一句‘有事给我打电话’。Omega把屏幕关上，往后一仰，靠在Erik犹豫着要离去的胸前。这下轮到他愕然了，他试图从Charles仰着的脸上看出点什么，但后者只是闭上眼睛放松地瘫在他身上，Omega的身体浑身散发着甜香味，叫嚣着想浸透整间屋子，Erik曾为他定义——“我敢发誓，世界上决没有一个Alpha能对你的信息素不为所动。”

但现在有个Alpha真的不想做别的，他仅仅希望抱着Charles比从前略松懈点的腰，把手掌覆盖在他胃的位置，好好感受这一短暂又安宁的片刻。

Charles突然的起身终结了这一次安宁，他试图掩盖什么似的，坐到Erik对面的椅子上，摆出一副大局在握的架势看着略显失落的Erik。

他飞速摸了一下自己毛茸茸的下巴：“我想下盘棋——你呢？”

Erik如大梦初醒，飞速起身去拿棋盘。

“我还想吃点什么，冰箱里也许还有剩的披萨？“Charles裹了裹睡袍。

“那个不健康，“Erik皱着眉头，“你得吃点有营养的，我买了很多蔬菜……”

“但是我想吃那个。“Charles也皱起眉头，露出不满的表情。

“好吧，“Erik作出妥协，捡起地上的靠垫拍了拍，“但我们得逐渐改变你的饮食习惯。”

Charles Xavier扳回一局。他坐在沙发上看Erik的背影。这招真管用。他满意地想。

微波炉发出呜呜的声音，嗡鸣着解冻那块薄底披萨，还美名其曰‘佛罗伦萨风味’。Erik找了个盘子，Charles不记得自己买过这个盘子，他盯着它，无意识地把腿蜷缩起来，把拇指放进嘴里咬着，Erik清了清嗓子拽了一下裤子。

“我昨天在宜家买的。“Erik看出他的疑惑，伸手推开杂乱的棋子把盘子放到桌子上。

“我不知道你出过门。“Charles把手指从嘴里拿出来在睡袍上抹了抹。

“他可以……那个词叫什么来着？“Erik盯着一角披萨上的辣味香肠，“对，派送。”

Charles拿起那块披萨没说话。

Erik还试图想跟他交流，故意引起他们的过往，他谈起文学，不可避免地提到一些他们共同喜欢的作家——也有一方喜欢另一方鄙夷的。然而Charles根本一个字没听进去，敷衍地嗯着，偶尔回答他两声，说的话也是前几年博物馆那一套。

“你比从前变化很大，又还一模一样，”Erik没吃披萨，好像是囚犯的狱食把他胃口养刁了似的，“都发生了什么。”

Charles眼眶发黑，不知道哪来的怒气让他把那半块披萨往盘子里一扔——好像他Erik Lenhnsherr做的不够把事情弄到现在这个地步一样。

“你他妈问的这是什么狗屁问题？“Charles的头发垂下来在他眼角晃着，说话中间出现大喘气，“光是你还不够吗？你还希望——我遇见什么操蛋事？”

“你情绪不太好。“Erik张了张嘴。

“我这人就这样。“Charles眼圈发红瞪着他。

话一出口Erik就后悔了，张嘴想辩驳，但另一种令人窒息的甜腻感觉把他攥住，像挤出海绵里的水一样把他余下的想法挤出去：“你实话告诉我——Charles，你是不是无法控制信息素？”

Omega的鼻音骤然浓重，伴随着信息素的突然失控，阿片类戒断综合征*的症状也突然增强，他在沙发上剧烈地打着寒战，Erik伸手去拉他的胳膊，但Charles像一只被踩了尾巴的猫一样从沙发上跳起来，在他作出反应之前，冲进洗手间把自己关起来。

Erik追上去，但Charles把锁也锁上了。

他使劲敲着门，Charles把花洒打到最冷打那边，迈进浴缸里抱着自己的膝盖缩成一团，没几秒水流就把他从头到脚淋了个透彻。

“Charles！把门打开！“最开始Erik还好言好气地敲门，意识到自己的声音可能被水盖过后转变成喊叫和拍门，而正经历热潮期和戒断反应的Omega抖得像筛糠，嘴唇发紫，尽可能地挤压自己地胸腔，眼泪和控制不了的津液一起和水混合起来顺着他的下巴滴进浴缸，又被翻涌着溢出到地面上。水快速地从门缝里渗透出来，Erik意识到袜子被打湿，开始更加使劲地用手掌拍着门，力道之大整件房子都跟着他手掌落下时震动一下，Alpha的精神力和信息素在此时像水流一样向里反向渗透着，Charles顺着浴缸滑下去把头浸到水里，试图逃避Erik威压对他的追踪。

哐当一声浴室的门连边带锁被踹开了，巨响让Charles在水里尖叫着吐出几口空气，他想骂点什么，但他发现自己甚至无法转动脖子去看他，Erik几乎是跑起来，但他们这个不大的浴室也迈不了两步。失去理智的Alpha还差点被水滑了一跤，他抓住洗手台——最开始装修时Erik抱怨过大理石淋水会很滑，最终拗不过Charles美貌至上的理念而作出了妥协。

看吧，这样一件事都能暴露他们的分歧。他抱起Charles几乎算得上冻手的身体把他从水里拉出来，Charles哆嗦得他几乎无法保持平衡，最终他们双双摔在床上——Erik更倾向与管那叫抽搐。

Erik胡乱撕扯着Charles湿透的衣服，它们皱皱巴巴地贴在Charles冰凉的身体上，他甚至不敢使劲去抓，Omega热潮期本该滚烫的身体现在却好像在冰湖里，而他Erik Lenhnsherr是个渔夫，要从冰窟窿里拉他出来，又要小心别抓破他的皮肤。

”给我……“Charles的头仰落在床边，颠倒的视线反而看见正着的房间。

Erik没听见，他扯下自己的衣服给Charles擦干身体，把他像个易碎品似的裹进被子里。

Charles闭上眼重复里一遍：“给……我。”

Erik把他的头摆在枕头上，明白他要的是什么后皱起眉，“不可能，Charles，你想都别想。”

Charles遭到拒绝后并没有作出什么大幅度的动作，仅仅只是翻身抓住床单。Erik认为他是失去了行动力，否则一定会给自己一拳。

“操你的……Erik…“他的声音哆哆嗦嗦像水波一样，听起来不像脏话。

大约消停了十五分钟，Charles以为自己要睡着了，Erik也这么以为，他已经在收拾洗手间的烂摊子了，Charles听着哗啦哗啦的水声被一股莫名的直觉驱使着，他缓慢地下床拉开窗帘往下看，公寓楼后面是条暗街，常有些见不得人的交易——就像现在。

像是察觉到什么一样，贩子抬头向上看，Charles像躲避秃鹫的羊羔一样往后缩了一下飞快地拉上窗帘。阳光透过暗红色的窗帘照进来，被过滤成一样的色调，Charles的呼吸突然开始急促起来，他抓着自己的头发摔倒在地上。

“Charles？“Erik手里还拿着块抹布，那画面滑稽得可以，Charles的身体晃了两下发出一声呜咽，眼前闪着白光，眼前的画面和几年前的画面重合到一起旋转着几乎要把他抽离。

“求你——我请求你……“Charles的思维混乱不堪，好像有人在锤他的颅骨，“我愿意做一切……”

“你想自己呆着吗。“Erik没什么表情，把他带回床上。

“我可以给你口。“Charles抓住他的手臂，露出自己光裸的脖子和殷红的嘴唇，卖力地释放着自己的香味。

Erik得承认，这是个无比诱人的条件，几年前他们在一起时Charles一直拒绝这种事情，只有一次，他再想来第二次的时候Charles说“fuck off”。而现在尽管他是个蹲过监狱的混蛋，可还不想趁人之危。

“把我的脸当作弹床……“Charles把全身的重量都用来拉着他，说着些不着边际的话。Erik试图跟他较劲，但他实在是——高估了自己的意志力。

“我不听你的都不行——“他在亲吻Charles胸口的时候说。

Charles主动往下挪着扯开他的皮带和裤子，目的明确地去舔他勃起的性器，Charles张嘴含住时Erik眯着眼升腾起一股奇怪的感觉，有种满足与索然无味共存的味道，他把手指伸进Charles湿漉漉的头发里按着他的颅骨。

显然没经验的Omega不怎么享受，浓度过高的信息素和荷尔蒙的膻味冲得他鼻腔难受，过大过深的异物顶的他想吐，口腔和舌头被挤压着控制不了津液，顺着他的嘴角滴在床单上。Erik的本能占了上风，开始作出抽插的动作，Charles咳嗽起来，好像在喉咙里藏了一只蝴蝶，眼泪涌出来，Erik无法分辨那是生理上的还是别的，只知道他的眼泪太多了，多的打湿了他的耻毛，他停下动作弯腰想抽出来，但Charles的嘴，他的嘴还使劲吸着他跟他较劲——老天，Erik想也没想就射了他一嘴。

Charles跪坐着，咳嗽变成了干呕，精液大多都咽下去了，其余的流到他下巴上，脖子上，淌在他发红的胸口上。

他抬头看着Erik，换了表情仿佛清醒过来一样。

“那不行，Charles，“Erik明白他心心念念的交易，“不过我可以给你别的。”

Charles紧闭着嘴盯了他两秒，突然搂住Erik的脖子和他接吻——“尝尝你自己的精液吧，”Charles恶狠狠的报复实在是出乎意料，“Fuck youself…”

Erik又勃起了，他掀开Charles盖着下半身的被子去握他的阴茎，他也勃起了，并且第二性征的器官还打湿了床单。

“Charles，我不想从你嘴里听到有关拒绝的话。“Erik拿出Alpha的优势压制他，抓着他的脚踝把他挣扎的腿拉起来，手指伸进他的甬道里缓慢搅动，Charles咬着手背眼睛发涩，半长的湿发摊开在床上，随着Erik的动作晃着，混乱地想怎么杀了这个Alpha，甚至做出行动——蹬了蹬腿。Erik没理他插入第二根手指，Charles阴茎前端开始渗出透明的液体，他浑身散发出使人上瘾的东西浸泡过的味道。

一会后Erik抽出手指的动作引起了Charles的不满，Omega本能地挺起腰拱出个弧度去使Erik的手指更深入，他用腿勾住Erik的腰把彼此拉近，抓着他的脖子使他低头，Erik握着自己的性器抵在他的腿上，Charles恢复一秒清明时又开始推Erik的肩膀，后者就用手臂把他紧紧圈起来，像绳索一样绑着他的腰，低头去咬他的乳尖。

Charles大张着嘴喘息，不知道自己的右腿正高高举起夹着Erik的腰，只知道除了被吮吸啃噬的胸口，还有自己在Erik结实腹肌上摩擦的阴茎，没两下Charles就射了他们两个一身，Erik随手在他的肚子上抹着，嘴唇去找他的腺体，并不打算咬只是不停吮吸。Charles搂住他的头在心里骂自己没有定力，Alpha巨大的阴茎就顺着他湿滑的大腿滑进他的甬道里。一瞬间骤然被撑开的Omega仰起脖子叫着，Erik低喘着继续往里顶，尽管无比湿滑毫无困难，但Charles的身体还是有些狭窄，他的手死死抓着Erik的后背，十个指头掐出指印，被填满的呼喊都被拦截在仰起的胸腔里，张着嘴不停吸着气。

“Charles我得说——“Alpha抬起头向上顶着身体缓慢地顶到Omega酸涩的宫口，“你冷得像冰刀。”

Omeag好像受到侮辱一样松开他的脖子，扭着腰往上躲着，Erik恢复活动自由的第一件事就是去吻他张开准备骂自己的嘴唇，Omega最初觉得他像个第一次尝到糖的孩子，当Erik又快又深地操他还在他腰下垫了个枕头时发现他其实是十年没碰酒的酒鬼。Omega被操透的身体渗出细汗，身体每一处都像在被无数细小蚁虫啃噬，这种痒使他本能地大幅度去迎合Erik的性器，只有这样才能缓解，但又如同脊柱迅速爬上紫藤一样出现另一种酥麻。Charles脸色潮红，声大声叫着，Erik难以分辨其中是否有讨好自己的成分，只是尽可能地深入再深入。

Erik把他翻了个面，阴茎狠狠在宫口碾压了一圈，Charles的喘息变成哭喊声，过于深入的体位使他无法支撑自己的身体，全靠Erik的手撑着他，他的脸贴在床单上，揪着潮湿的布料，挤压着的殷红嘴唇不停呼吸着呼喊着高高翘起的屁股在Alpha宽大粗糙的揉捏下发红，Charles下的甬道疯狂缩紧着，眼前旋转着要抵达顶峰下意识地用手扶住自己的小腹，Erik愣了几秒猛地把自己的阴茎抽出来，带出滴滴答答的体液。

Charles被骤然的空虚弄的失落到极致，可他不肯去说自己的请求。

“你要什么来着？”Erik用手指把他肿胀深红的阴唇捏在一起互相摩擦。

Charles又羞又气，他叫了几句脏话，突然臀部上就落下一下打击——Erik照着他肿胀的阴唇来了一巴掌，某种诡异又猛烈的快感使Charles尖叫着哭着射了出来，他胯根酸软几乎要摔下去，但Erik并不打算放过他。

“你要什么，我就给你什么。“Erik重新贴上他的臀部，但并不肯进去，扳过他的下巴迫使他和自己接吻。Charles从喉咙里发出嗯的声音，仿佛一块火炭坠入海里。

“操我——“Charles含糊不清地说，津液从他嘴里流出来，“都射给我。”

Erik毫不犹豫地捅进去，Omega下意识地咬住他的舌头，血味就在两人之间蔓延开，Erik闷哼了一声放开他，浑身无力的Omega就像个布娃娃一样摔回床上，把嘴里的血沫都咽下肚，得意地别过头挑衅地看着Erik。

后者从鼻子里哼了一声，大幅度的抽出又用力地操进去，直接把顶端操进Omega狭窄的生殖腔里，Charles被滔天的快感冲击得语无伦次，尖叫着揪着床单想往上逃，但Erik并不是个怜香惜玉的Alpha——至少这时候不是。他掐着Charles的胯骨和腰窝，大开大合地操着他，Charles的尖叫和哭喊都到达顶峰时只能张着嘴却发不出一点声音，他的生殖腔口完全打开，Erik最后一下插进最深处，低吼着射了他满满一肚子。

“你知道热潮期时，你的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着要怀孕。“Erik成结后贴着他的耳骨轻声说，“你想要个孩子吗？Charles。”

“你就是我的毒品。”成结后的Omega精疲力竭，他眼前陷入一片昏暗，用最后的力气回应还伏在自己身上的人。

尽管前言不搭后语，但Erik知道这就是回应，象征着某种新生活的开始。

“Charles，我知道你认为我们有很多分歧，大到人生信条，小到装修风格——甚至是黑胡椒要多放一点还是少一点，“Erik搂住他的肩膀，傍晚最明亮却也微弱的霞光正从半掩着的窗帘照进来，把墙壁映出一条橘红色的裂缝，“但我们的统一更多也重要，Charles，我们还有很多时间。”

Charles轻轻嗯了一声，听起来缥缈又遥远。Erik把他放在枕头上，在他还没消退下潮红的眼角处落下一个近乎虔诚的吻。

TBC  
为什么我的符号总是变成这样！

*戒断/戒断反应（停止使用药物或减少使用剂量后所出现的特殊的心理症候群，例如酒精戒断后出现的是兴奋、失眠，甚至癫痫发作等症状群）  
*阿片类戒断综合征  
症状于停药后5～6小时出现，表现为强烈渴求阿片类药物，流涕流泪、肌肉疼痛或抽筋、胃肠痉挛、恶心、呕吐、腹泻、瞳孔扩大、反复寒战、心动过速、睡眠不安等。


End file.
